Aethersprite-class Light Interceptor
|-|Delta-7= |-|Delta-7B= Summary The Aethersprite-class light interceptor, commonly known as the Jedi starfighter, was a line of starfighters manufactured by Kuat Systems Engineering, a subsidiary of the famous Kuat Drive Yards. Introduced some time before the Clone Wars, the Delta-7 light starfighter was commonly used by Jedi Knights and Masters on various missions where they travelled alone and needed some firepower. Introduced in 22 BBY, the Delta-7B, which was identical to the Delta-7 in overall dimensions, would prove itself to be an extremely nimble and deadly starfighter throughout the Clone Wars. The most notable upgrades the Delta-7B possessed over the Delta-7 were the astromech socket being moved to just in front of the cockpit and far more powerful heavy starfighter grade laser cannons. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-C Name: Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor | Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor Origin: Star Wars Classification: Space superiority starfighter Users: Jedi Order Length: 8 metres Width: 3.92 metres Depth: 1.44 metres Material: Likely titanium armor fuselage and transparisteel canopy Needed prerequisite for use: 1 trained pilot plus 1 astromech droid (though the pilot alone can indeed fly the craft and operate all of its systems) Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Small Town level with its light laser cannons (Around 1 Kiloton per shot on the highest power setting. Should not be any less powerful than the laser cannons of the Patrol Transport Gunship, which is considered not too powerful by military standards) | Town level+ with laser cannons (Several shots can devastate the exposed repulsorlifts and bridge sections of capital ships as well as durasteel plus qudanium steel plated capital ship class turrets. Should also be more than capable of destroying a Kom'rk-class Fighter with a quick burst) Speed: Transonic atmospheric speeds (1,150+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space. Massively FTL+ travel with hyperspace ring (Ring is equipped with a Class 1 hyperdrive. Should thus be twice as fast as Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and more than capable of covering tens of thousands of light-years in a matter of hours) | Transonic atmospheric speeds (1,250+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space. Massively FTL+ travel with hyperspace ring (Same as the Delta-7) Durability: Large Building level+ without deflector shields (Comparable to the Z-95 Headhunter. Slightly more durable than the Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor). At least Town level+ with deflector shields (More than capable of take a burst of laser cannon fire powerful enough to destroy something like a Kom'rk-class Fighter before depleting) | Large Building level+ without deflector shields (At the very least as durable as the Delta-7 if not more so). At least Town level+ with deflector shields (Comparable or slightly superior to the shields of the Delta-7) Range: Several kilometres with its laser cannons Weaknesses: Not as well armed relative to size as are multi-role starfighters which are in the same size range or only slightly larger (such as the Z-95 Headhunter). Furthermore, its laser cannons sacrifice yield per shot in favour of greater rates of fire. Though some heavily modified Aethersprites did have concussion missile launchers, such an option is not available on the stock configuration. Lack of an internal hyperdrive necessitates the use of a hyperdrive docking ring or docking with a larger hyperdrive equipped carrier ship (which somewhat reduces its overall tactical/strategic viability). Key: Delta-7 | Delta-7B Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7